


The Lies and The Truth

by Amara22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/pseuds/Amara22
Summary: Tim cheats on kon with Jason  until he gets caught and cant lie anymore.





	The Lies and The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is sloppy. I wrote it in like an hour but its all written in Tims POV leave me a comment if u want to see the story from Jason POV and Kon POV... I was thinking of making it a trilogy.

AN: I am a huge fan of Jason/Tim and I recently read some stories where Tim is in a relationship with Kon and he cheats on him with Jason. I know how horrible cheating is but things happen and sometimes we make bad decisions but many of the stories never showed what happened next after Kon finds out or even if he figures out as many were incomplete and I just had to write my own. Its just a one shot.

Chapter one

Tim didn’t think he was a bad person at least he hoped that he wasn’t one. He knew that his family knew what they were doing, it was kind of hard to hide something from an entire family of detectives and the fact was that he showed up at the cave covered in hickies that definitely weren’t left by his boyfriend was kind of a huge neon sign. He knew that Dick frowned and Babs just put a soothing hand on his arm and shook her head. He knew that Damian fucking Damian had scoffed and walked away not concerning himself with Tim and Bruce didn’t say anything. He never got too involved in their personal lives. Steph looked at him in disappointment and Cass didn’t say a word but he could feel the disapproval but he couldn’t stop, he tried after the first time but he just couldn’t stay away.

He and Jason didn’t mean for it to happen, Jason had distanced himself from the family, he was in a much saner place but he still kept distance between the rest of the family. Tim didn’t think he would ever be on good terms with Jason and he spent most of his time with the Titans trying to keep some distance between him and Damian. It had been a while and Damian had gotten slightly better and they would never be the best of friends but he and Dick talked and after many apologies and stuff Tim decided he was better off where he was, he wasn’t a kid anymore and he could see how Damian needed Robin more. None of them passed the mantle of Robin well, but in the long run they all could see how it was for the better.

Things had actually been pretty good for the Batfamily before it all happened actually. Bruce made time for all his sons including Jason, they came to an agreement, he didn’t kill anyone and Bruce would try harder not to be an ass. Dick and Bruce met up every Saturday for Breakfast and they talked, about what was happening, with Bruce being forced to communicate better his relationship with Dick got better too. Bruce and Tim met every Monday, they discussed business both the Wayne business and Titian stuff so Tim could bounce some ideas off him and he spent every Wednesday with Jason. They didn’t do much but Jason would come to the manor and have lunch with Alfred and Bruce and then leave. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing and every Friday was for Damian, after school they went for ice cream and then they played some sports, swimming, basketball even wrestling. It was only a couple hours and it did wonders for their issues.

Then there was that stupid mass break out in Arkham and Red Robin was called into Gotham to help. They put the entire city on lockdown for two weeks to deal with it, Black Bat came in from Hong Kong and Batgirl (Steph) was running on fumes. Oracle hadn’t slept for days when Tim arrived. The entire bat clan was out in full force and then Jason got hurt so he crashed with Tim and one thing led to another and Tim woke up the next morning thoroughly fucked and completely guilty. They had been running high on adrenaline, stress and they both had come pretty close to dying a lot in those two weeks, they all but devoured each other.

Tim didn’t go back to the Titans, Bruce needed all the help he could get sorting out Gotham so he stayed, he tried avoiding Jason and then he found him and they fought. Jason thought he was being silly it was a onetime thing so Tim didn’t need to feel guilty, just forget about it but Tim didn’t want to forget that was the reason why he felt so horrible. He had a loving boyfriend who cared about him and they were good but things between them had been comfortable and a little boring. Jason was all danger and excitement and he was so full of passion something that he hadn’t felt in so long and that wasn’t Kon’s fault it was because Tim was always so busy, he pushed Kon to the back burner and didn’t give him enough attention. Relationships took effort and time something that Tim hadn’t been putting in with Kon and Kon wasn’t demanding, he didn’t mind being second to Tim and his work, he didn’t fight for them and Tim, he told all that to Jason and then he slept with him again.

It became a routine of sorts for the two of them to meet up and fuck and slowly it turned into more, Jason stuck around more, making breakfast, ensuring Tim ate and slept. Tim would go looking for Jason if he thought the pit was riding him harder than usual, take care of him when he hurt himself, held him when he had nightmares. Red Hood and Red Robin started patrolling together more and the more he fell in with Jason the more he pulled away from Kon.

He supposed he should have known he couldn’t keep a secret forever that Kon wasn’t stupid and eventually he would have noticed that their relationship had been becoming nonexistent. He rarely went to the Titans anymore and never for longer than a weekend, he barely touched his ‘boyfriend’ since he started things with Jason because he couldn’t find it in himself to betray Jason like that and sometimes it made him feel three inches tall. How could he keep doing this? How could he not tell Kon? He could just end things and Kon wouldn’t be getting played anymore then he could be with Jason and no one would have to know when things started but he didn’t do it. He was a coward he supposed Jason never let on that he would be willing to keep Tim and he didn’t want to lose them both. 

He just put it all on the backburner, hoped that things would sort itself out and coming from a person who had plans if the world was ending, sky was falling or someone was putting out the sun it seemed like the stupidest thing he had ever done and he should have known it would blow up in his face.

Jason had him pressed up against the wall, Jason wasn’t a tender lover not like Kon who had always watched his strength to ensure he wouldn’t bruise Tim. Jason was all teeth, tongue and hands. He grabbed at his ass, pressed against him until he begged for it, he put the bruises on him, he wanted to see his hand marks on his hips when he grabbed him, wanted to see the hickies on his chest and thighs and he loved to hold him down and make him beg and Tim he melted when Jason did it.

Tim went hard when Jason grabbed him just right, when he made him beg for his cock and whispered filthy words in his ears. He marked him back anywhere and everywhere that he could and he was always so pleased when he saw it. Kon took his sweet him, opening him up and gently rocking into him until he came, Jason teased and made him beg for what seemed like forever until he thrust inside him and just took, until he was mindless with pleasure his lips swollen, cock leaking and whispered filthy words in his ears until he came screaming his name.

It was probably one of Tim’s most horrible moments in his life. He was naked, completely and utterly naked and Jason was wearing boxers, kneeling in front of the sofa opening him up with lubed fingers. One hand was on his cock stroking him slowly while he worked his fingers inside him while he whispered to him how he was going to fuck him into unconsciousness again, he was going to take him hard and fast until he begged and pleaded for mercy, Tim was almost mindless with the pleasure, lost in the haze of lust when the door slammed open and Jason swore, reaching for his gun on the table only for Tim to scramble to his feet and look at his boyfriend, almost murderous with rage.

Jason snorted, “Call me when you’re ready for another round baby bird.” He said as he handed Tim the shirt lying on the floor.

Tim’s eyes widened in horror as Jason walked towards his bedroom and he scrambled into the shirt only to almost die when he realized it was Jason’s, it had to have been as it fell to almost knee level and he tried not to wince at the murderous look on his once upon a time best friend turned boyfriends face.

“What are you doing here?” he stammered and Kon growled an honest to God growl.

“I came to surprise my fucking boyfriend, you know on our anniversary.”

Tim wished the Earth would open up and swallow him whole, he hadn’t even realized the date, “I didn’t- I mean I…”

Kon’s eyes narrowed, “You forgot. I can see why, so how long? How long were you fucking him? How long have you been cheating on me?”

Tim just couldn’t lie and Kon he didn’t deserve to be lied too not anymore. It was obvious that he had done more than enough damage.

“Since the Arkham breakout, I didn’t mean for it to happen and I am so sorry Kon.”

Kon clenched his fists, “Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?”

Jason chose that moment to walk back into the room fully dressed and stuffing his guns in his bag with a cigarette on his lips.

“You motherfucker-“

Kon was cut off by the gun in Jason’s hand being pointed at him, “I ain’t like the rest of the bats clone boy, you attack me and I will probably put ya down so just don’t. This is between you two, Baby bird can call me later ‘kay?”

Kon prepared to attack and Jason turned his blue green eyes on him and for a moment his eyes flashed the eerie green of the waters that brought him back and Tim immediately turned his face to him, “Hey Jay, you have to keep calm, control remember?” and Kon scoffed, “He can’t kill me with a gun.”

Jason smirked, “Who said I would be using normal bullets?”

He kissed Tim full on the mouth with teeth and tongue and he barely suppressed his moan of pleasure but he knew that Kon heard it and he walked out leaving a fuming Tim behind him.

Kon looked murderous and Tim just sighed in resignation, “I’m sorry you got hurt Kon. I never wanted that.”

“You don’t regret it.”

It wasn’t a question so Tim didn’t answer even though that was answer enough.

They stopped hiding the truth and the family knew, they are all accepting even though none of them are happy how it started it happened and they had to move on, it technically wasn’t their business or their place to give judgment. None of them were really good role models for healthy relationships.

Tim stayed away from the Titans, they took Kon’s side of everything and he knew they would. He was the one who had wronged Kon not the other way around but he can’t bring himself to regret it. He loves Jason and he can’t bring himself to regret loving him even though he hates that Kon got hurt. He could have handled it better and he knows it.

Another crisis brings the Teen Titans and the League working together even though Cassie is their new leader and Red Robin stands with his family. He keeps his distance but he can see the dirty looks from Cassie and Bart. Kon is the only one not looking at him and Beastboy doesn’t say a word.

They fight together, everyone fighting someone and when Tim falls its only second nature for Kon to fly towards him to catch him. It happened so many times over the years that the Titans see Kon start to head in his direction when someone fires a grappling line and Tim uses it to launch himself into battle once more. It came from Red Hood. Towards the end of the battle someone sneaks up on RR and they all know that no one can sneak on a bat, he knows the person is there but he doesn’t stop programming, Cassie moves to warn him when a bullet flies past his ear and knocks the person out cold.

Cassie turns to Red Hood, “You could have killed him.”

Red Hood took off the helmet even though he wears a mask underneath, “I only use rubber bullets.”

Kon snaps at him, “You could have still hurt him.”

Robin scoffs, “Please they do that move all the time, RR always knows where Hood is and vice versa. They also have complete faith in his abilities, he would have never missed and RR did not move because he knew that. He could have taken out the guy behind him or ducked the bullet he chose to do neither and complete his task instead of wasting time.”

The Titans didn’t like it but they all returned to the Watchtower for debriefing and when they were there RR sat on the floor in front of Hood while he opened up his suit and cleaned a wound in the med bay. The two of them were talking, whispering but Cassie couldn’t stand to see him so happy when Kon was so miserable.

“How can you be so happy?”

The question dripped with venom and RR sighed, “I know what I did was wrong.”

He ignored the muttering of ‘Damn right’ from Kid Flash and the narrowing of Kon’s eyes and carried on, “I won’t ask for anyone to forgive me, I made a really bad decision. I should have spoken to Kon, called it off, told the truth something but I didn’t and I can’t take that back and asking for forgiveness would be worse but I am sorry but I am not sorry it happened, I am not sorry I fell in love with Hood and I won’t leave him just because everyone knows now. The only thing that I am sorry for is that Kon got hurt, I didn’t want that to happen but it did and it was my fault so I left the Teen Titans. He needed you guys not me and I caused enough damage but I won’t stop being happy just because I did a stupid thing.”

Kid Flash just couldn’t believe anything he said, “Well it’s a damn good thing you left. How could we trust you?”

Tim just sighed, “Nothing that I did had anything to do with the masks. I get that you guys are pissed at me but the only person that has a right to say anything is Kon. I’ve already said I was sorry, nothing I can do will change the fact that I hurt him even though I didn’t want too.”

“If you didn’t want too then why do it?” asked Gar and they all saw Tim sigh and shake his head, “It wasn’t planned, it wasn’t supposed to happen and by the time I realized how deep I was in it was already too late. I am human and I make mistakes, loving him wasn’t the mistake how I handled it that was the mistake.”

“Guys stop, just stop.” Called Kon and Cassie moved to argue but he shook his head, “It won’t change anything. You all want him to say he made a mistake and that he was wrong and beg me to take him back so that I can break his heart. You want him to be miserable to suffer for what he did and you want revenge but it won’t work. Nothing we do is going to hurt him because he is there standing at his side and as long as Jason loves him back nothing we do is going hurt him. Tim said it all along he isn’t sorry he fell in love with someone else, he was just sorry that I got hurt.”

Tim’s face fell when he realized that Kon understood. It wasn’t fair that Kon got hurt but it wouldn’t have mattered if he had broken up with him or cheated or hidden the truth, the fact was that Kon was in love with Tim and Tim hadn’t been in love with Kon for a long time, since before Jason. Tim had loved him but he wasn’t in love with him and now the only fact that was left was that Kon was still trying to get over the fact that Tim would never love him the way he loved Jason. It didn’t matter how many ways they tried to spin the story, the fact was that loving someone and being in love with them were two different things. 

Kon knew that Tim was sorry and maybe one day he would forgive him but today wasn’t that day and for now all he was capable of being was an ally and the rest of their friends would forgive him eventually once Kon was over it just not now.


End file.
